


In the Zone

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [34]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Caretaking, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Love, Private Investigators, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Breakfast prompt:Any, any, being so busy that you skip breakfastIn which Trixie is so focused on the case she forgets to eat or sleep, and Jupe is there to take care of her.
Relationships: Trixie Belden/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	In the Zone

There was a point when a person felt tired but pushed through it, refused to submit to the exhaustion, and reached a point where they couldn’t sleep if they wanted to. Trixie reached that point with the assistance of her emergency stash of Mountain Dew.

She was digging deep, jumping from search to search as she tried to build a profile of the man she was sure was behind a high-profile theft. It was the biggest job her little agency had been involved in and she was determined not to blow it.

Trixie checked timelines, known associates, financials. She used some databases she technically wasn’t supposed to have access to – thank you, Detective Mangan! – and each new piece of information she found built a fuller picture.

She was in the zone.

It was startling when a white paper bag that smelled suspiciously like an onion bagel dropped down on the desk next to her computer. She stared blankly at it for a long moment before looking up.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Jupe leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You know it’s okay to sleep, right?”

“What time is it?”

Trixie pulled out the bagel, suddenly ravenous.

“You skipped breakfast again. It’s almost eleven.”

Jupe very pointedly dropped the empty soda bottles in the recycle bin before sitting down at his own desk. Normally he was an early riser, but Trixie’s sluggish brain remembered that he’d had an appointment first thing with one of their growing legion of local informants.

She’d ask him about it, but her mouth was full.

“Finish that up and send me everything you did last night. Then you can go take a nap in the back.”

“I don’t –”

“Trixie, your eyes have been closed for the last two minutes.”

She knew when she was beat. And it wasn’t like she didn’t trust Jupe to carry on the work she’d been doing. They were partners, in every sense of the word. There wasn’t anyone she trusted more.

“No more than three hours,” she said, finishing off the bagel and tossing the bag in the garbage.

“Four. My final offer.” 

“Fine.”

It took more effort than it should have for Trixie to get out of her chair. Every limb seemed weighted down. Still, she shuffled around to give Jupe a proper kiss before heading into the storage room, which had a cot set up in it.

Just a couple of hours, and then she’d get back to it. Trixie wasn’t about to botch the biggest job of her burgeoning career.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I’ve been in that place more times than I can count, so tired I can’t sleep. Pushing past that line is never advisable. Luckily Trixie has Jupiter watching out for her. I love writing them in such a well-balanced relationship!
> 
> Also like Trixie, Mountain Dew is my go-to source of emergency caffeine. I don’t drink coffee or tea or soda (except for the occasional cream, with or without rum). I save the Dew for special occasions because I’m worried if I use it too much it’ll stop working.


End file.
